


Cohabiting

by BigHeadWatermelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Cohabiting, Ink and Error are idiots, M/M, No proof reading so it can be kinda weird, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, let me know if something is wrong pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHeadWatermelon/pseuds/BigHeadWatermelon
Summary: After the story of the ask error ends, Error disappears. Or he tries to. But he somehow ends up living together with his old enemy and frenemy. They began to rely on each other. If you want to find out more, please read this thing.
Relationships: Error Sans/Ink Sans, Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink sans/error sans, Ink/Error
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Cohabiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is a story of Error and Ink. Hope you have fun while reading this. :3

“I..nk...Ink! INK!!! Wake UP! You’re late, god’s sake!”  
It took a while for Ink to come to, but when he processed who the owner of the voice was, and what he was saying, he jumped out of the bed. Error dodged just in time as Ink flew into the bathroom.  
“Ugh... idiot.”

It had been 2 weeks since they started living together in this little apartment, in the original timeline, Undertale. It had been some time since Error lost motivation in his work. It was sometime later (if time even existed in the anti-void, that is) Dream freed the multiverse of Nightmare by resetting Dreamtale. 

Ink was really stupid tagging along saying that he was gonna help. Now Error had to wake him up every morning. Today Ink said he was gonna go have tea with his friends, Blue and Dream, because they were fussing about Ink suddenly disappearing or whatever. Of course, Ink didn’t really care about just vanishing to go live with Error. So reckless.

Error could still remember how Ink reacted when Error told him that his work was done here and he should now go. Ink had grabbed him in the arms, looked him in the eye sockets, and said, “Don’t go.” Gosh, he had such a strong grip that Error couldn’t shake him off even if he tried to, that bastard. Thankfully, before Error glitched out of existence, Ink let go. But what he said next sent him straight into a reboot. “Maybe you can live with me!”

It was an absurd idea. He couldn’t even think about it. So, before Ink could finish his thoughts, Error just said, “I’ll go live in Undertale or somethin’ then.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Before he knew it, Error was being dragged by the crazy, mentally unstable, and weird guardian of the multiverse. Ink was so hyped that he created an ink portal and jumped straight in, dragging Error along with him.

Because Ink was in such a hurry, they ended up in the wrong place. They fell straight onto a kissing human & monster couple. Ink didn’t really seem to care, and Error started his stay with a throbbing arm and foul mood.

Anyways, back to the present time, Ink was running around the house, looking for his giant paintbrush that he called “broomie.” The meeting would happen in 5 minutes, and Ink was still running around without his tops.

Error was in his room. When Ink came into his room, trying to find something, half-naked, Error blushed. Ink saw it and laughed. “Why are you blushing when we are literally the same? We are both skeletons and sanses! Anyway, have you seen my brush? And my shirt? And my sash?”

Error frowned. 

“No, I haven’t,” Error glanced at the clock, “You have about 3 minutes and 30 seconds left.”  
“Oh shit! Gotta run! Oop, found my shirt! Oh, and Broomie! Bye!” 

Ink dodged into a portal as quick as lightning all while trying to fix his overalls and get his scarf fixed. “Bye!”

After Ink went into his portal, Error headed to the kitchen to grab his chocolate and do something. Then, he saw it. The sash. Ink had left it hanging from the table. Error already knew what would happen to Ink without his bottled emotions. Just thinking back to the X-event gave him the chills, even though he already forgot half of it.

So, Error threw caution to the wind and jumped into a glitchy portal, bringing the sash with him. He didn’t really think about how Dream would react to him casually handing Ink over something.


End file.
